


Crows And Red Eyes

by seeanrio



Series: to love, to need, to want [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Neglect, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They Are The Only Soulmates, kind of, lots of feelings lawlz, minsungseason2020, nothing too heavy but that will be important for minho's development so be careful, there's not too much dialogue sorry, they are children here but they will get older in the following parts ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeanrio/pseuds/seeanrio
Summary: Lee Minho knows what it feels like to be loved –or at least he likes to believe he does. – He knows what it feels like to be needed, he learns what it feels like to be wanted.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: to love, to need, to want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972141
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	Crows And Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wassup skaters im gonna make this quick, this is my first entry for minsungseason2020 https://twitter.com/minsungseason (please check it out, super cool imo) and the color i choose is red, i wanted to portray intensity and passion here mostly in the first meeting scene but lolzie i dont think it came out that well :/ anyways also minho's eyes have a lot to do here so ye also wanted to put a little anger here but it came out more like fear lawlz sorry i cant do feelings.
> 
> with that being said, enjoy!

The crows followed him everywhere he went from the moment he was born, for most people that was a disgrace or a punishment the gods sent to his mother for giving birth to a bastard, but Lee Minho didn’t care about them, getting used to the presence of the jet black birds since they were the only ones that never showed any kind of fear towards the boy and instead welcomed him as a part of them, unlike his family and village who turned their backs on him once the red eyed child became too much of a task – _and a danger._ – for their people to hide.

Fearing for her life and reputation it was his own mother who couldn’t take it anymore and took her five year old boy into the skirts of the woods one night, telling him to go inside on his own, that she would wait for him there but he was not allowed to come back until his little broken baskets were full of blueberries for his birthday cake and the sun had raised in the sky.

Although he was young at the time Minho was not stupid, he knew his mother was not waiting – _she was hoping he wouldn’t._ – for him to come back from the moment she looked into his eyes with so much pity and maybe a little bit of pain, hugged him one last time and pushed him into the darkness of the night.

He liked to think, to _believe_ she loved him deep inside, that the hurt in her eyes that night was from the pain of letting go of her only child, until that night she never showed him otherwise anyways, even if she wasn’t the most loving and caring mother she still took care of him, feed him and tucked him every night for five years; she never properly held him but didn’t let go either, not until the rumors became treats and the village made her choose between her cursed son or her bloodline safety.

That’s why that night Lee Minho didn’t say a word about how there weren’t any blueberries in that part of the forest or about the fact that his birthday was not until three months from there, that’s also the reason why even if he knew those woods like the palm of his hand he pretended to be lost to try and convince his own heart that it was for the best, that his mother loved him and that’s why she let him go, that she deserved something better than a child she couldn’t control.

He didn’t cry that night thought, he didn’t felt like he should because even after all of that he was not alone; the crows were always there and the crows guided him, they were smart and never made him feel scared, not even when they took him to the royal castle nor he stood in the middle of the king’s court, small and with the dirt highlighting his burning red eyes.

“They were right,” the queen said with shook written across her face, holding a boy covered in purple bruises in her arms “ _The messengers of the light will bring the savior dressed as the night.”_ she murmured to herself.

Lee Minho knows what it feels like to be loved – _or at least he likes to believe he does. –_ he can still remember those times when his mother would come home and silently leave a small bag of blueberries next to him for when he woke up the next morning to an empty house. He knows what it feels like to be needed, having still a few memories of the hopeless look in the eyes of the king when he _begged_ him to save his son while the queen cried silently from the side holding said boy. Those are just a few instances and even if they were not the best examples they were at least something.

Either way that didn’t matter because none of it compared to the time he met Han Jisung, the only person who showed him true, honest emotions and the only person who thought about him as an equal rather than thinking he is some sort of out of control beast that could destroy an entire nation with the blink of an eye, like other people did – _which Minho found hilariously dumb._ –

You see, Han Jisung was the first son of the monarchs, the pride and joy of the kingdom and the future leader of the nation, but behind closed doors he was just another ‘cursed’ child, even though most people considered the young prince more of a blessing due to the calm and safe atmosphere surrounding him and his bright purple eyes, he ironically didn’t have the same luck Minho had in some way, since the day he was born and until Jisung turned four the boy was weak as a leaf, constantly sick in bed and unable to do things on his own or learn the basics a kid his age should know, no matter what the medics tried no one was able to figured out what was it that was killing the little prince slowly leaving the king to reach out for any kind of solution.

(It was during one of his trips to a small village on the south that he found a group of three women sitting by the river, at first he didn’t mind them as the king just needed water and a place to rest his horse for a while until he had to go back to his wife with empty hands and no solution for his dying child.

“He is coming to save your heir.” One of them said, he almost didn’t catch it at first with the way she mentioned it as if talking about the weather it was.

“I beg your pardon?” The king looked around making sure the comment was directed at him.

“The messengers of the light will bring the savior dressed as the night.” Another one said.

“I am not understanding-” his heart was beating really loud for some reason and a feeling in his gut was telling him this was the answer he was looking for.

“Your heir will survive only if his soul gets to reach its other half.” The last one said, and just like that they disappeared into thin air leaving the king speechless, he didn’t battle on it much though because the sudden hope growing on his chest was telling him to go home immediately to deliver the news of the possible cure for his son.)

Time passed and the monarchs waited patiently for that _savior_ to come and rescue their child, many people in the castle looked at them with pity but that didn’t stop the burning hope inside of their hearts, even if it was reckless, even if they should be looking for tangible, sure answers, the monarchs were decided on their decision, for some reason they didn’t lose faith on the words of those three ladies and it did pay off when the moment came, they knew they were right when the guards brought in that little kid with dirty, ripped clothes and bright red eyes, they knew their son was going to be okay.

The moment Han Jisung and Lee Minho made eye contact the whole world literally stopped; everything and everyone around the two boys paused for a long moment as shimmers of red and purple surrounded them.

Jisung was confused, being barely four years old and unaware of most things of course his first reaction was to cry and look for comfort, he didn’t even know how to walk due to his sickness but that didn’t stop him from clumsily running and collapsing into the other kid’s arms, hugging him as if his life depended on it, that activated something in Minho, who until then could only look speechless at the small, pale boy filled with bruises as purple as his eyes. The red eyed boy just hugged him back and held him with the same strength, feeling something pushing him closer and closer to the other boy until neither one knew where the soul of one ended and the other started.

Minho can’t remember for how long they stayed like that, holding each other and crying loudly but as soon as they both calmed down, Jisung looked at him in the eyes and Minho almost started bawling at the amount of emotions he saw in them, but what really caught him was that glimmer of _want_ there, and that’s how he knew; Jisung wanted Minho, he wanted to know Minho and to understand him, he was not scared of him, he saw him, he saw his heart and it was almost too much for the poor neglected boy to finally find someone who truly cared.

Jisung smiled.

And Minho smiled back.

And for a moment, everything was ok.

Many things happened after that and Lee Minho barely remembers much of it, mundane things like people talking about him as ‘ _the savior’_ and riches being thrown at him wherever he went for six months were forgotten almost instantly after he asked the monarchs for a little house in the middle of the field hidden between the woods, he didn’t need much and he reassured them that he didn’t have anywhere to go neither so they should not worry about him running away anytime soon, of course they agreed since as much as the kid has started to grow on them, his eyes and his obscure aura were something that they couldn’t shake out of their heads and became too overwhelming the longer they had him around.

jisung cried a lot again when he moved, but deep inside Minho knew that the people at the castle were scared of him and that’s why he decided to abandon them before they could do so first, that, of course didn't change that even if he had a deal with the kingdom and he knew a time for him to step in would eventually come, he lived with the hidden fear of being forgotten for the following six years, his only glimmer of hope being the memory of the first time he felt wanted.

until the one he saved, saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> what a mess oh god this is all over the place but i love her this is my bby yk anyways if you liked it please make sure to leave kudos and comments! i love comments and i would love to have a chat with yall and answer questions in case something was not clear and like get super cozy and all that you know fluttering eyelashes also i seek validation breakdances.
> 
> also please look forward to the next parts!! i promise they will make it up for the lack of minsung and dialogue here


End file.
